The Legendary Outsider
by AvengerPinkKunoichi
Summary: After Po tells a myth about a legendary traveler, it turns out this myth becomes true, but with the fact the traveler is not truly a legend, or a traveler. She's a fan of Kung Fu Panda itself! Disclaimer: I do not own KFP.
1. The Myth

"Bandits! In the village square!"

The Dragon Warrior and Furious Five advanced towards the village square, where they found the infamous crocodile bandits attempting to rob an innocent goose.

"SHAKABOOEE!" Yelled Po as he kicked the leader of the bandits (forgot his name) aside, saving the poor goose.

...

"Yeah!" I exclaimed happily as a bunch of cookie chunks fell off my mouth. I loved watching Kung Fu Panda during the night, and this episode was called "The Legendary Outsider". Interesting as it sounded, but for the first five minutes I never saw the so called stranger.

Anyway, after a bit of Kung Fu action, the scene changed to the Jade Palace. In that part, Po reunited with Master Shifu and the Five for dinner.

As usual, he narrated a "legendary" story...

"Legend once told of a legendary traveler, a stranger who walked day and night, under the most ardent of suns and beyond the coldest of mountains!" Po started with an epic tone... again, as usual.

I chewed a cookie as the scene played on. "Thish ish getting intereshting." And slurped my chocolate milk.

"She who traveled far and wide, carried secret knowledge. It was so secret that not even the masters of Kung Fu knew about it!"

Between flying leaves and curls of wind, the figure of a tiger was shown. What could only be seen about this tiger was its golden eyes... and a bamboo stick that was its exact same size.

"Her name was Jian.

Even though this traveler knew little about Kung Fu, she fought with courage, earning respect from those who knew her. Any time someone called for help..."

"Help!" An elderly sheep screamed.

"Hiya!" Jian attacked an evildoer with her bamboo stick. The evildoer was sent flying.

"Jian and her bodaciously awesome bamboo staff saved them!

But she couldn't stay to watch over the people. I know, it's sad.

While she earned the love of many citizens around China, Jian continued her endless quest to find the Valley of Peace."

After Po ended his typical story narration, he received a variety of raised brows from Shifu and the Five.

"What?"

"Po, that story's a myth." Said Tigress.

I almost choked at that part. I couldn't laugh harder.

"Tigress, don't confuse myths with legends. What if it was true that a stranger like Jian finally came to the Valley of Peace?"

I was expecting Shifu or any of the Five respond to that before the TV went static.

"What the...? Stupid TV!" I exclaimed whilst tapping the remote to work, but it wouldn't budge.

What I saw next was the screen showing those color lines as if there was something wrong with the signal or something.

"Ugh!" I got up, allowing my cookies to fall to the floor with my sheets and stuff, and paced towards the TV, constantly banging on the screen.

"Curse... you... stupid...!"

Then came the WEIRDEST part.

My TV erupted some sort of energy shockwave that pretty much shattered everything in my room. It destroyed my cookies and milk, blew off my Kung Fu Panda action figures, and even some wind whirled around my room!

The wind changed its direction towards the TV. I screamed as the TV itself attempted to suck me into itself! Holding onto the edges of my bed wasn't a good idea, but it was the only thing I could hold on to.

"Aah! My cookies!" I shrieked. My cookie pack got sucked into the "white hole".

The wind became stronger each second that my fingers slipped off the edge of the bed. I gasped.

"NOOOO!" I shouted as I got sucked into the hole.

Everything then became black.

...

I opened my eyes to green surroundings. As the blur in my eyes faded, I realized I saw bamboos, and my body laid flat on fresh grass.

Speaking of which, my body felt... different, in a way I couldn't understand.

"How did I end up in here?" I moaned, stretching my limbs. I felt very flexible... and smooth. "And what- *gasp*!" I looked down at myself. My hands were no longer hands, but PAWS! Also... FOUR FINGERS?!

I suddenly heard rustling. My ears perked up as if I was some sort of animal, and my eyes looked into the bamboo trees for the source of the sound. I then felt something wagging behind me. My sight immediately turned to what I saw, and it was a TAIL!

I gasped harder.

"Wait... Paws with four fingers, hunting instincts, wagging tail..." I muttered.

I hurried to find a pond somewhere. But my legs felt odd, and seemed shorter than my arms. I felt like my balance was off and my body forced me to fall forward. I was literally running like a dizzy person.

I felt a surge of power in my arms, and a stronger force brought me on my fours. I didn't know how I did that, but I ran like an animal! And the thing was, I sort of liked that feeling...

My heart pounded furiously with every pace, making me run faster and faster every second. But then... a puddle. I stopped in a cartoony style and took slow steps towards the water puddle. As I went closer, I stared at my reflection...

No human skin, but light grey and white fur...

I had black markings around my head, fluffy fur on each side of my "cheeks", small, fluffy ears, a somewhat flat, black nose, large whiskers (what kitties have), and golden eyes in light yellow sclera.

My arms and legs felt bigger and less flabby, and my arms had black horizontal stripes. My fingers carried powerful claws...

And last but not least, I wore a pink Chinese qipao and black pants.

I slowly gazed away from my reflection and held my hand- I mean, my paw on my chest, panicking...

I was a WHITE TIGER!

"AAH!"

Desperation took over. I ran on all fours, screaming insanely. Too much craziness blinded my attention when I suddenly bonked my head with a tree.

Aaaand I blacked out.

...

Author's Note: YAY! MY FIRST KUNG FU PANDA FANFICTION! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FIRST CHAPTER, GUYS! :D

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! NO BAD REVIEWS PLEASE! :)


	2. Jian Meets The Masters

Quick Author's Note: OMG! Chapter 1 has 45 views! You guys are awesome!

I'd also like to thank an awesome fanfiction writer named Furious 5 and Dragon Warrior for the idea for this chapter! Thank you so much!

On to the chapter!

...

I groaned as I stood on my feet. The hit nearly made me forget what I have become, and immediately, I freaked out.

"Aah! I'm a white tiger!" I shouted.

I looked at my paws, trying my best not to panic.

"Wait, how did I even became a white tiger? And how in the world did I got stuck into... Wait, my TV sucked me into my..."

I gasped at the realization I was now inside the world of my favorite show. I rubbed my fluffy cheeks with excitement.

"Oh... my gosh... I'm in my favorite show! I'M IN MY FAVORITE SHOW!" I laughed like crazy, then started crying...

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy!"

After a while of crying, I made my way to a new destination...

The Valley of Peace.

I've seen pictures of the entire spot in my tab back home, but I never imagined that I'd be there for real! It was all dreams and daytime fantasies, AKA, daydreams.

During my little journey, my sight followed a pair of flying leaves, and my animal instincts made me catch them and stomp them down.

The rustling between the bamboo trees made my ears flick upwards. My pupils grew as my vision zoomed in, and I jumped at them.

I dug my claws into the bamboos and held on. Looking into the trees, I put all my strength on my limbs and leaped from one tree to another.

That was one thing I loved to do...

"Woo!" I cheered before a tiger's growl escaped from my throat as I leaped to the next tree in front of me.

I soon landed at the other side of the forest in all fours, and then stood on my feet.

"I'm gonna have to get used to this as long as I'm here." I said, wiping my paws, and continued my journey.

...

I panted hard as my legs carried me along the way. It had been miles and miles of walking when I finally made it to my destination...

"The Valley of Peace! YAY! I DID IT!" I screamed and jumped with joy.

The doors of the valley were still open, it was still daytime, only with a bit of a sunset, but still, daytime.

A nice goose greeted me with a bow. I returned the bow with a smile, entering the valley.

The valley was so awesome when I stepped in!

I paced slowly, admiring everything around me. I walked past a small bridge, only to be caught in sight by a pair of playing children. They ran around me, their laughter overfilling my jar of happiness. After a while they ran away.

I saw many buildings and houses belonging to the citizens. But then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

 _Bandits..._

They were robbing a humble cart seller, a goose, who sold apples.

"Hand over your cash, fool!" The leading bandit, a pig, commanded. He was only scaring the poor goose to death!

I gritted my teeth with fear. I was nobody to stop these guys. Only the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five could do that!

But where were they?

"Ahh! Bandits!"

As soon as a goat lady yelled that, everyone ran to hide.

I looked everywhere, frightened by the sudden situation. The bandits held sharp weapons, that's why I was scared!

"I said hand over your money or else!" The pig bandits threatened the poor goose.

I felt my heart pounding inside my chest. I wanted to help, but I was scared to get hurt.

But a mind-blowing power swelled over me...

...the power of courage.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily.

The pigs withdrew their eyes to me. I felt a nerve in my body that made me flinch a bit. My shy self took over.

"Uh... Don't you think what you're doing is bad?"

The pigs rammed at me with their axes and spears.

"Aah!"

I was thrown back and hit a wall, later falling over a pile of bamboo sticks.

The pigs paced at me with scary-looking faces. Each held their respective weapons.

"And who are you to stop us, little kitten?" The pig mocked, and the others laughed.

I shut my eyes. "Put it together, girl. Do something!" I muttered to myself. "What would the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five do during a fight?"

My attention turned to the bamboo sticks beneath me. I stood on my feet and picked one.

And an idea came to my head...

"Hey, what's that?!" I pointed elsewhere.

The dumb pigs fell for it alright! When they looked where I pointed, I took a bamboo stick and...

"HIYA!"

BAM! I hit that pig's face hard!

The rest looked at me with scaredy looks. I sure looked formidable, despite my lack of skill.

"What are you looking at?!" I growled.

Just that scared the hairs out of them, and before they had the chance to flee, the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five came to stop them.

* * *

"SHAKABOOEE!"

The Furious Five and Po touched the grounds of the village, striking a pose.

"Justice is served!" His stomach growled. It was obvious that he was thinking about food.

The villagers came out of their hiding spots and cheered for their protectors.

"Yeah!" They all shouted in unison.

"The Dragon Warrior!" The leader of the pig bandits pointed at Po, rubbing his head from his previous hit. "Attack!"

It was a six versus six battle. Heroes and villains collided against one another, throwing a set of punches, chops and kicks. The Five engaged at the bandits while Po faced the leader with great courage.

The first minion swung his axes at Master Mantis, but he was swift enough to dodge the weapon within every slash. He leaped and continuously hit the axes' blades in a zig-zag motion followed by sparks of blue, completely breaking the weapons.

The pig bandit backed out a little, his axes now were useless sticks. He dropped them and moved at Mantis, but the tiny yet formidable bug hit him until he was knocked out. Mantis struck a victorious finishing pose.

The second minion attacked with a spear, but never hit Master Viper. When the pig launched one more move, she held the spear, tossed it off, and knocked him with a three-hit combo.

The third minion held a handful of small spears and launched them. Master Crane extended his wings and one by one, deflected each spear. Some of them backfired at the pig.

The other two confronted Masters Monkey and Tigress, who stood back to back. They deflected every attack, and when the time was right, they engaged with flying kicks.

After beating the leader of the bandits three times, Po turned his eyes to the now fleeing white tigress. She climbed up a rooftop and ran on all fours, holding the one bamboo stick she took earlier.

"Hey!"

The white tigress took note of the panda in pursuit, and with frightened eyes, fled faster. She used her staff as a bridge from one rooftop to the other and so on.

The panda followed her every direction from below. She was fast but never too aware. And so, as she ran, Po used a shortcut.

However, the path he took was crowded with people. The white tigress was glad she used the rooftops that time, because every five seconds, Po clumsily tumbled on either a cart, barrel or any other container that blocked his way.

"Sorry!" He said, getting back on his feet.

The feline was nowhere to be seen, but that never made him stop chasing her. Because of this, he went straight ahead until reaching a wall of a construct.

Po prepared to engage. The feline slowly turned to face him, but the exact opposite happened.

"Hiy-aaaaaaahhhhh..."

Po's mouth as well as his combat stance dropped when he looked at the white tigress closely, and took a moment to analyze her...

"Average height, golden eyes, bamboo staff..."

The feline tilted her head. "Huh?"

The Five soon aporoached Po to report their victory, but they all stared at the white tigress in front of them instead.

Po gasped hard. "No way! You're Jian, the Legendary Outsider!"

"Wait, what?" Asked a baffled Mantis.

With utter excitement, Po laughed, shook Tigress and approached the also baffled white tigress whom he confused with a legend... or a myth.

"Can you sign autographs? Can I tell you long stories? Can I show you my awesome action figure of you?" The panda presented his recent craft, an action figure of Jian herself.

"And he's losing it." Said Monkey.

"Uh..."

Tigress stared at her with a look of suspicion.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the most bodacious legend of all times! I've been waiting so long for this moment!"

"Po, that legend is a myth." Tigress said sternly. "Clearly she should be just a stranger."

Jian gasped, her eyes being close to pop out.

Po laughed shortly. "Yeah, excuse my friend Tigress here, she's kind of... jealous." He whispered that last part.

But Jian bursted out an excited shriek.

"AAAHHHHH! OH MY GOSH!"

"Yeah, I guess that's a late reaction..."

"Master Tigress!"

"What?" Po raised a brow.

"What?" The rest asked in unison.

"What?" Tigress blinked, amber eyes opened wide, staring at who seemed to be her new fan.

In a second, Jian hugged Tigress with a racing heart. Tigress' eyes widened even more. Jian quickly broke the hug.

"Oh, am I honored to meet you! Seriously, I..." Jian sobbed a little. "...I don't believe it!"

"Uh..." Tigress was left speechless.

"Looks like someone's got a huge fan, huh, Tigress?" Po nudged her in the arm. She scowled at him, and his expression changed to a nervous one. "A legendary fan, or... fan legend..." He muttered nervously.

"Oh man, I'm so happy!" Jian cried with joy.

The Five looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Some time passed since then. Me, Po and the Five walked up the steps to the Jade Palace.

By that time Po never stopped asking about the so-called Jian the Legendary Outsider. I wasn't Jian, or a legend. I was just myself, a big cookie eater and fan of this awesome universe.

The stairs never tired me much, unlike Po. He got exhausted just before the middle of the way up. The Five never seemed to have any troubles with the steps, like me right now. In fact, I felt so much energy that I rushed on all fours, and stopped before the great doors of the palace.

"Wow!" I exclaimed with awe and glistening eyes. The doors of the Jade Palace were HUGE! Bigger than how I imagined them to be!

I touched the doors. The texture felt so real! I still couldn't believe I was there!

"It feels so real!" I whispered, gently rubbing the doors with my paws. I was literally hugging the doors.

"Is she okay?" I heard Viper ask.

"Huh?" I turned to the Five. "Oh yeah, fine! I just... I like the rich texture in these doors, and..." I took a sniff. "...I smell sandalwood incense!" That scent made me go ecstatic!

Po and the Five stared at me as if I did something embarrassing, which I sort of did.

"Wait, doors don't smell like sandalwood incense, do they?"

"Behind you!" Whispered Po, slightly pointing a finger.

"I know! The doors are behind me, isn't it obvious?"

"The doors are open." Said Tigress.

My pupils shrank. I later gasped to the bottom of my lungs, my eyes glimmering at the sight of Master Shifu!

Everyone stared at me with big eyes, and a bit of dropped jaws.

"I'm holding my breath for too long!" I wheezed and exhaled sharply, bending forward.

Po approached his master, still over-excited.

"Master Shifu, you're not gonna believe who this is!"

Shifu didn't said anything. He just stared at Po.

The panda gestured his hands at me. "She's Jian, the Legendary Outsider! Isn't this awesome?!"

I shook my head. "Whoa there, hold it. How...?"

My body felt a spark of nervous energy when Shifu's eyes looked into mine. I knew how Shifu was with stuff like this. But I had no choice but to lie.

"How did you... know?! It is me, of course! She who traveled far and wide with her bodaciously awesome bamboo staff!"

As I twirled my stick, I accidentally hit Master Tigress.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry." I flinched, but Tigress accepted my apology.

"Po, the Legendary Outsider is a myth."

"Which was what I told him." Said Tigress.

"It's true! I've traveled a thousand miles sighting to be here now. And since I found this beautiful valley, I thought I'd stay with you guys here in the Jade Palace!"

Shifu finally snapped. "I beg your pardon?"

"Please, Master Shifu, can she stay?" Po begged. "She could be like our special guest. Ooh, ooh! We can teach her Kung Fu!"

"Po, stop." Shifu held a paw up. He took a breath before he spoke. "Having a stranger to the Valley of Peace inside the Jade Palace is dangerous. Myth or not, we don't know this young lady, hence, she cannot stay."

My heart sank. Of course I was a stranger to the Valley of Peace, but that broke my dreams of training with the Furious Five.

"I am sorry, Po."

"But...!"

I held my paw on his shoulder. "It's cool, Po. You must obey your master." I sighed. "I don't belong here anyway."

I turned my back and walked down the steps, my heart crying and my mind screaming with sorrow. A tear jerked out of my right eye, but I wiped it away.

...

The billion stars in the sky saluted me with their brilliance, although what I only felt was sadness.

However, within a moment's thought, Po approached me at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey, Jian!" Po called, waving a paw. He suddenly tumbled down the steps, falling flat on his belly.

"Po? But... I thought..."

"I talked with Master Shifu. You can stay!"

"Didn't you hear? I'm a stranger to the Valley of Peace. I don't belong here, much less deserve to stay with you guys."

Po's smile faded.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You traveled thousands of miles just to be here! I bet it was your dream to visit the Valley of Peace. Are you gonna' leave all that behind and just... walk away?"

I sighed, standing up. "Yes."

"No." I heard Shifu say. He and the Five also came to see me.

"What? But..." Tears of joy jerked off my eyes.

Master Shifu grinned. "I took your request in consideration, much to Po's excitement. You're welcome to stay at the Jade Palace."

"YES!" I pumped a fist into the air. Again, the guys looked at me. I cleared my throat and tapped my fist on my hand. "I mean, thank you, Master Shifu." I bowed.

"But while you're here, I'll assign Master Tigress to teach you the basics of Kung Fu."

"What?!" Tigress nearly yelled.

"For real?!" I exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Yes. I will personally check on your progress. Good luck, Jian." He ended and left to the palace.

Tigress crossed her arms while I jumped excitedly.

"I'm gonna' train with Master Tigress! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

I laughed like crazy before I passed out.

"I don't think she's ready." Said Crane.

...

OMG! Almost 3,000 words!

I apologize if the action scenes weren't the best. I suck at writing fighting scenes sometimes.

Reviews are welcome! But no bad reviews please! I'm new at writing a KFP fanfic, so yeah...


	3. Jian Can't Spar!

A beautiful day came to the Valley of Peace. It was pretty cold, though. I had to borrow a few sheets to sleep in the barracks, because nobody here seemed to use them.

Good thing was, I had my own room. The bed was so cozy! I slept so good, almost like a little baby.

I yawned and rolled to my side, breathing out, relaxed.

"I had dreams..." I moaned.

I sort of purred in my pleasant sleep, curling my body like a little worm.

* * *

"Good morning, Master."

All five Kung Fu masters greeted Shifu as they once did before. But someone was missing.

Shifu opened the doors to Po's room and found him eating noodles, his back turned to Shifu.

"Po."

"Master Shifu!" The startled panda dropped his bowl of noodles, the food spilling on the floor. He nervously laughed while Shifu gave him a sharp stare.

"Hey. I was, um... practicing my empty stomach defense."

Shifu forced a sigh, his fluffy ears perking down. "I thought you might have told your friend Jian about her first day of training."

Po slurped one last noodle. "Wait, isn't she up yet?" He asked with his mouth full.

Shifu slapped himself, groaning. He chose to wake her up himself, muttering some words.

"Jian!"

Shifu pushed the doors open, finding nothing but an empty bed and crumpled sheets.

"Where is that girl?" He asked to himself.

But Jian was already awake. After a few cups of water and some food she found at the kitchen, she began warming up to train.

From jogging to jumping jacks, sit-ups, push-ups and stretching, Jian spent hours following her exercise routine.

* * *

"And one... and two... and three, and four." I counted as I repeated my jumping jacks routine.

A sudden "ahem" stopped me from my workout.

I turned around to see Po, the Five and Shifu standing there. "Huh? Oh, good morning, Master." I stopped and saluted with respect, a little jittery laugh escaping from my throat.

"I suppose you are ready." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Me?" I pointed at myself. "Uh, maybe a few more jogs and I'll be ready. I must stand strong on my first training, right?"

"How about we spar?" Asked Tigress.

Po and the four gasped, staring at Tigress.

That made me snap. "I'm gonna' spar with Master Tigress for the first time. This is so cool!" I whispered excitedly, something maybe Po does.

Tigress stepped forward and extended her paw. "Ready."

"Tigress, what are you doing?" Po asked as he went to her side. "Jian has no experience in Kung Fu, she can't spar just yet!"

"The last time you told me that, you had over fifty dumplings in your mouth."

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, Jian might be the most awesome legend we've met, but as her legends tell, she can't fight like us."

"Guys, chill." I motioned my hands forward, signifying stop. "It's just like Master Shifu said one day: if we don't try, we'll never know, right?"

All of their eyes wanted to pop out, obviously except for Tigress'. Master Shifu showed some impression, though.

Tigress smiled creepily. "Okay."

She paced at me with that creepy tiger-ish look of hers. I literally shrank down as our eyes met.

"Let's see what you can do, _Jian_." I flinched hard, eyes shut, and a tiny whimper could be heard.

"Okay." I replied with a high-pitched voice, and searched for a bamboo staff, just to get her creepy eyes off me.

I took a large staff and began twirling it around me in a silly way. There was no way I knew Kung Fu. At all.

It was so silly that on my, like, 12th twirl, I dropped the staff.

I saw the warriors on the corner. Shifu shook his head while Po gritted his teeth a little, but cheered me on with a smile afterwards.

Tigress just watched with one of her faces.

"This won't happen again, I promise." I finally struck a fighting pose whilst holding the staff.

I yelled a battle cry and lunged at her. Before I could make a move, Tigress gripped on the staff and smiled at me.

I chuckled nervously, but regretted that when Tigress tossed me up. I fell face-first to the soil.

"Okay." I groaned. "I guess I wasn't ready."

I got up and ran at her again, and again, and once again, but every time I tried to make a move, I always failed.

 _A few spars later..._

"Ow, ow, ow..."

Maybe sparring with Tigress was a terrible idea. She was one full pack of a warrior! No wonder why she wanted to be the Dragon Warrior.

All I learned was how to get mild bruises instantly. There was no way I could learn Kung Fu while my excited self distracted me!

After Mantis helped with my pain using acupuncture (OUCH!), I laid flat on my stomach. That was until Tigress entered my room.

Tigress looked so pissed off. I tried to stand, at least sit up, but my somewhat dumb and clumsy self just angered her more. When I finally stood on my feet, I spoke, letting a big breath out first.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know this is serious stuff, but honestly, I can't help it. I mean..."

"You never take things seriously." Tigress said with a tone so sharp it could cut. "You're nothing but a shame to Kung Fu, and to us. If you want to stay in the Jade Palace, you better work on your discipline."

I threw my paws down to my sides, forcing a breath. "Okay, fine. I may be undisciplined, I may be disrespectful, but being excited is something I can't help myself with! I mean, even my cat's name is Tigress!"

"Enough!" She shouted. Again, I shrank, literally.

She seemed to regret yelling at me like that. I could see it in the way she shook her head.

"Good night." She paced backwards and closed the doors for me.

I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't. Perhaps she was right about me. I signed and laid on my bed, still aware of my pains.

"This is the not so best day of my life." I muttered and laid back on my bed.

...

A while passed. I couldn't sleep so well. Every five minutes after I dozed off I just woke up again.

At least all the pain I felt was gone by the time I woke up that night. I woke up because I heard voices, probably the Five talking with each other.

I silently opened the doors of my room and sneaked around the halls. At least three of the rooms had paper lanterns on, and I could see the shades of the Furious Five and Po. I stopped and heard what they were saying...

"C'mon, Tigress, cut her some slack. We just need to give her time. She doesn't have much experience."

"What am I supposed to do then? I can't train someone who does not take Kung Fu seriously."

"Because she's excited. Didn't I had the same experience when we met?"

"That's different, Po. You're the Dragon Warrior now, she's nothing but a myth."

Those words gave me a heartache. I matched out of the barracks, slowly and quietly, but with a weight of sorrow over my back.

* * *

Late at night, Master Shifu was seen meditating in silence, surrounded by candles. Nothing could be heard, not even his calm breathing.

That was until an echoing cry caused his right ear to flick up. A female's cry. From when he heard it, he knew it was coming from the sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

A frustrated and sad Jian cried, holding a peach blossom which was soaked in an endless rain of teardrops.

* * *

"Troubles sleeping?" Master Shifu's calm voice caught my hearing. My ears flicked up.

I quickly wiped my tears. "Master Shifu." My voice sounded broken for all the sadness. "'I'm sorry, I think I should g-"

I never knew how he did it, but when I turned to leave he was already in front of me! It was amazing how swift he was! Amazing, yet creepy to some degree.

His eyes observed me carefully, then he looked down at the soaked flower in my paws, rubbing his tiny chin hair. It was pointless to hide my emotions in front of someone who already knew how I felt.

"What's wrong, Jian?" His eyes once again looked into mine, but this time with concern.

I sighed, sitting back down next to him. I felt my ears perking down. "I'm a shame to Kung Fu. I mean, I want to learn, but my excitement drives me crazy. I can't train with Master Tigress because of this. That, and I don't take things seriously."

"That is because you lack concentration."

Realizing what I just heard, I snapped. "Wait, what?"

"Concentration is essential in Kung Fu. By concentrating, you can achieve great things. And your discipline..."

I gulped.

"...I think Tigress is right."

I frowned. Changing the subject, I spoke. "Okay. So, how do I do that concentration thing?"

Shifu stood up. "The first step is to have a calm state of mind. Rest well, we'll start training tomorrow morning."

He departed from my side. I went to stop him because... I needed answers!

"Wait! Master Shifu! Ain't there something else I could do now? Because, y'know, I have..."

But Shifu was already gone! Just when I wanted to tell him about my issues.

"Sleeping issues."

...

 **A/N: How was this chapter? I hope it was good! Tell me what you think through your reviews! :)**


	4. The Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang

"Master."

A snow leopard bent a knee before his teacher. The rest of this teacher's underlings also doing so.

The snow leopard in front handed him a scroll. This scroll had many ancient patterns around it, and it was red and gold in color.

"We believe this is the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang." The student spoke, eyes narrowed down as he kept kneeling to him.

The scroll fell onto the paws of former master Junjie, who smiled with delight.

"What delicious irony. The one scroll once believed to have never existed. Finally, the power of Wei Qiang will be mine!"

For once Junjie felt like he was about to be on the top of the world as he grasped the scroll, but when he was about to open it, he couldn't. The lid was so tight that not even his strong paws could open it.

He huffed and growled and pulled on the lid, but to no avail. It was like the lid has tons of strong glue pasted on it. His students glared with blank faces, not showing any kind of emotion.

His endless attempts only resulted in anger. But he remembered it was an ancient scroll of ultimate power, so he calmed and smirked again.

"Very well, search for that insignificant Outsider. We know she's been keeping this secret for many years, but not anymore."

Junjie's students bowed and left immediately.

Now alone, Junjie grinned, his plans in hand would soon become a success.

"And when I get through with you, Shifu, the Jade Palace will finally be mine."

His laugh resonated along with thundering lightning.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of small battle cries. I guessed somebody was training at such early time in the morning.

I silently opened the doors to the halls of the barracks, careful not to wake anyone up. Oh wait, they were probably awake by then. Haven't I mentioned my room was next to Tigress'? (:D)

Right across from Tigress' room, I saw a pair of doors open, leading to Po's room. It was where all the noise came from. He wasn't just yelling battle cries, he seemed to be talking, narrating something. My curiosity led me to investigate the scene.

But as I approached the legendary Dragon Warrior, I saw he wasn't training, but laying on his stomach with a couple of wooden toys next to him. He held the figures of himself, Tigress and... Mine? Close to him?!

"And so, Jian the Legendary Outsider joined the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, beginning yet another adventure full of awesomeness!" He spoke with his usual epic tone whenever he narrated a story.

I raised my eyebrow. I wasn't Jian, but he believed I was.

"Isn't he the most bodaciously awesome Kung Fu master of all?" He did a "female" accent while holding the figure of Tigress.

"Thank you for the compliment." He "responded" with his normal tone of voice.

"Please, Dragon Warrior, teach me everything you know. And in return, I'll entrust you with the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang!" Now he held the figure of... me, doing that girly tone again.

The Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang? What in the world was that?!

My unblinking eyes watched in anticipation as he made the figures clash against one another, and chose best to stop that moment of awkwardness that swelled over me.

"Up so soon?"

"Aah!" He shouted, his figures flying off his paws. He stood firm and greeted me. "Hey, Jian! I was, um..."

There was a little bit of silence between us. I tilted my head at him.

"Are you seriously playing with... dolls?" I finally got to ask.

"Action figures." He corrected. "Man, not even a legend gets it right." He held a paw forward after that. "I mean, no offense." He smiled a little.

I giggled. "I understand."

His eyes grew big. "You do?"

"Yup. I used to play with toys before, but not action figures. My favorites were jingling bells and magic wands." I looked down at the figures. "So, I suppose you have an action figure of me, don't you?"

Po gasped excitedly. "Are you saying what you just said that I imagined you'd say?"

He was a funny one. I chuckled. "Show me."

He picked his action figures but stopped for a moment. "Wait, are you sure you wanna' do this? I mean, by now you should be training with Tigress and all that stuff."

"I got plenty of time before I start. I've never had an action figure match before, so please, show me."

It seemed that he wanted to ask something, but shook it off and giggled with excitement, borrowing me his figures.

We both laid down on our bellies. I admired his figure of myself. Exact same details nailed to the tip, and it held a bamboo staff of its own size, which was funny actually.

"This one is pretty cool. Did you do this?"

"I nailed it, didn't I? I made it the day I knew you existed!"

"Wow! That's... awesome!" My heart raced at the fact I wasn't Jian! "So, shall we?"

We started our first action figure match. He used his own figure of himself while I used his figure of me. He commenced the match with musical effects he did with his voice.

"So, uh... how long have you been traveling?" Po asked. "I bet you met really awesome people out there."

I blinked. "The villagers were really nice." That was a big fat lie, but Po never noticed. "I've been traveling all across China for months since the beginning of my journey."

"Whoa! That must have been so cool!"

"It was, I guess." I murmured that last bit, looking aside. I felt so uncomfortable!

Turning to our little match, the panda once again narrated yet another story.

"The Dragon Warrior and Legendary Outsider encountered themselves for the very first time." He started. "To prove herself, Jian challenged the mighty warrior to an epic showdown of legendary legends!"

"The Legendary Outsider accepts with no hesitation." I added, then changed my voice to an epic one, just like him. "I'm ready when you are, Dragon Warrior."

"Enough talk, let's fight. Hiya!"

Yelling tiny battle cries, we made the figures collide in a repetitive sequence.

"Feet of Fury!" His figure's feet "kicked" mine. I gasped a little.

"Aw, you got me!" I laughed. "But not for long! Mist of Distraction! Ka- bshh!"

"Hey, what was that?" Po thought I was cheating. In fact, I was, I just made it all up.

"You did mentioned the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang, didn't you?" I grinned. "Well, I know what it is, and that is just one of its many powers!" Again, I lied.

"Oh, right." He faked a scream. "I've been blinded!"

He brought the figures of the Furious Five as "backup" for his own figure. Now it was all six masters versus one traveler.

"Don't worry, Po, we got you covered!" He imitated Mantis' voice.

The little match continued on and on. Po used every skill he learned from the Five against my Jian while I invented some skills of my own. All in all, he ended up winning the match.

He gathered the figures together. "You have proven yourself worthy, Jian. You are a true warrior."

I knew it was a game and all, but inside I felt a little flattered.

"Thank you, mighty Dragon Warrior. Please, do accept the, uh..." I looked everywhere for a small piece of paper. To my luck, I found a rolled bit that laid on a corner for I don't know how long now, and placed it in between the figures. "...the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang!"

We both laughed.

"That was a nice match." I said. "We should do this again!"

I got up to take a stretch, but as I turned to leave, Shifu was there, and he scared the living nerves out of me!

"Aah!" I accidentally dropped Po's action figure of me. I quickly picked it up, returned it to him and put my paws behind my back. Although both of us felt the same level of awkwardness.

"I mean, Master Shifu!" I tapped a fist in my paw. "I hope I'm not late for training."

"Can I talk with Po for a moment?"

"Sure! I mean, I hope I'm not bothering since the day I stayed and..."

Shifu glared at me sharply.

Before departing, I turned to Po.

"After training, we can spend some time together, just to know more about this valley." I whispered to him.

"Agreed." He replied.

"Jian?"

I looked over my shoulder, Shifu was waiting for me to leave. "Um, sorry. See ya!"

I took off as fast as I could, but thought for a moment about what would be the topic of their conversation, and stopped.

"Oh, I might meddle." I covered my mouth and hid behind a wall.

* * *

"So, what do we got? Bandits? Creepy enemies of justice? Whatever it is, I'll take them down! 'Cause I'm in a mood right now." Po did a few Kung Fu moves, as usual.

Shifu took a peep on the panda's action figures that laid scattered on the floor.

"I see you and Jian are getting along."

"Can you believe she played a match with me for the first time?" Po said with a high-pitched happy voice.

Shifu sighed. "Po, what else do you know about Jian?"

The happy panda's expression changed to a blank one. Remembering her story, he proceeded with his response.

"Besides being the most awesome traveler in all of China, Jian once sought to protect the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang. Her legends told that, with its power, she defeated hundreds of bandits with just one hit of her bamboo staff!" When he ended he showed the same blank expression. "Why do you ask?"

"We first acknowledged Jian as a myth. The Jian you and I know does not have the attributes or abilities of such legend, and she has proven it." Shifu explained.

"What do you mean? Jian is totally awesome."

* * *

Thank goodness there was nobody inside the barracks. Because, while I followed them, I passed through each room, hearing the conversation.

My ears flicked every second. I sensed them close.

"If it's true that she has no experience in kung Fu, her training might take years."

* * *

Shifu joined his paws. "I'm counting on you and Tigress to intensify her training."

"Wha-?"

The elderly master turned his back, ready to leave.

"I will personally teach her the basics of concentration. The rest is up to you two."

* * *

I came to a point where I could see their shadows. My nerves instantly made me freak out inside.

"Oh boy, I don't want to meddle, but I have to make sure it's not about my... *gasp*!"

HOW?! HOW in the WORLD did Shifu took note of my presence like that?! I never heard even the slightest sound of the doors or felt the wind that came along with it, but Shifu was already there! And the doors were open!

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, his eyes looking at me suspiciously.

Oh boy... Not now!

"N-no! What would I tell you, Master? I have absolutely nothing to say."

"Hm." He became silent for a moment. Looking back up at me, he continued. "I expect you at the Peach Tree Hill. Don't be late, Jian."

I watched him leave, speechless. Po stood next to me.

"So, dumplings?" He offered.

"I prefer noodles, but thanks."

...

 **Author's note: I hope this chapter was good! Please review! :)**


	5. Cookies And Training Part 1

It was nearly noon, and I knew it because the Sun was nearly at its highest peak in the sky. I had woken up about four or five hours ago, so I was running late for my first training with Master Shifu.

I brought a cookie into my mouth as I rushed towards the Peach Tree Hill. My nerves literally died! I couldn't stop eating and chewing those delicious cookies I was given by Po back at the barracks.

Although, those belonged to Monkey.

"Jusht keep calm. Don't panic." I repeated over and over as I ran up the hill, my mouth now full of cookies, and my lips filled with tiny chunks.

But as I arrived, I almost gasped at the presence of Master Tigress. My eyes nearly exploded as well as my cheeks. A tiny cookie chunk fell off my lips as both masters looked at me.

I tapped a fist and bowed. "Good morning, Mashter." As I talked, more chunks fell off my lips.

Tigress slapped herself. Talking with your mouth full in front of your superiors is NOT good. It embarrassed her as much as it embarrassed myself!

"You're late." Shifu said strictly.

"Mashter Shifu, I'm sho shorry, I had to grab a cookie before coming up here." I replied, more and more chunks falling off.

"Finish it."

I breathed through my nose, swallowed my food and approached them.

"Master, about earlier, I want to..."

Shifu held a paw up, silencing me.

As he stood next to Tigress, I put my hands behind my back, still upset for being so late.

"The first step to concentrate is to clear your mind."

With just one tap of a bamboo stick, Shifu forced me to sit down, legs crossed.

"And how do I...?" Before I could finish my question, Shifu hit me in the head with his staff as he paced back and forth.

"Ah." I gritted my teeth.

"Meditation is a great remedy. It also aids in the development of chi."

"Really?!" I nearly shouted. "Ow!" Again, he hit me with the staff. This time it hurt!

"If you FOCUS you can achieve great things." Oh boy, he sounded a little mad now.

I whimpered a little, rubbing my head. "Sorry."

...

The Five, Po and I reunited at the barracks for lunch. While everyone ate their food and chatted along, I simply laid my head on the table, arms crossed, with a bowl of bean buns standing in front of me.

I breathed out. My behavior was terrible according to Shifu. I always interrupted him during my "class", and I had no discipline. I mean, during meditation, every five seconds after I took a breath I laughed at some funny thoughts I had! How was that concentrating?! It only frustrated me while Shifu struggled to be patient with me.

A pair of chopsticks took a bean bun from my bowl. When I looked at the corner they came from, it was just Po eating my bean bun.

"Oh, sorry. I should never take food from a legend."

He was about to put it back, but I let him take it.

I breathed out. "You can have them all if you want."

Without hesitation, the gluttonous panda joyfully ate all the bean buns at once. Instead of making me laugh, it was the exact opposite.

"Wait, aren't you hungry?" He asked with his mouth full.

I withdrew from the crew. "I'm not." I bowed with respect and matched from the kitchen.

* * *

The crew wondered what was wrong with such legend. According to Po, the Legendary Outsider was never discouraged.

"Jian, wait!" Po hurried to stop her, but was stopped by Tigress.

"Po." She placed a paw on his shoulder in a friendly way. "Let me talk to her."

"Oh, I see what's going on." Po suspected with a smirk.

Tigress raised a brow. "Huh?"

"You secretly admire Jian!" Po exclaimed excitedly. He slightly shook her. Tigress let herself be shaken as she had no choice.

"You two would make a super cool tiger team!"

Tigress punched him off and walked away.

"Has anybody seen my cookies?" Asked Monkey, holding an empty cookie jar. Mantis nor Viper never responded.

Po, however, felt a jitter as he looked back at Monkey.

"Uh..."

"Po?" Monkey suspected the panda ate his cookies.

He didn't know what to say. He was afraid Monkey would go mad at him, but he wasn't able to hide the truth.

"I gave them to Jian for breakfast! Gaaah!" He groaned.

...

Ferocious screams echoed in the Training Hall. A furious Jian repeatedly threw punches and kicks at the punching bag, or dummy.

It seemed as if the dummy resisted her every hit. Despite being hard, her moves weren't enough to push it back.

"Undisciplined..." Jian muttered through sharp teeth and punched the dummy again.

By that time, Tigress arrived at the hall, and wasn't surprised to see Jian there. She aimlessly saw her throwing punches and kicks at the dummy, and analyzed her. Jian's moves weren't accurate, yet she fought with ferocity.

"Disrespectful!" Jian exclaimed and kicked the dummy as hard as she could.

"Dishonorable!" She punched the dummy even harder, but just that hit brought pain to her paws, which was something Tigress also took note of.

Tigress saw a lone tear coming from the corner of Jian's left eye. She chose to end it for her best.

"Ahem."

Jian stopped and faced her. "Master Tigress."

"You're angry, aren't you?"

"Lucky guess." Jian replied sarcastically and continued her little fight against the dummy.

Tigress approached her and stopped the novice from punching the dummy one more time by holding her fist.

"Ow?" Jian moaned.

"You're fierce, but not strong."

Jian shook her paws "That thing's too strong for someone like me." She hissed. Her paws seared with pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Tigress heard her every word as she checked on Jian's paws.

"Look, I'm not good at Kung Fu. Even if you tried, you'll never have patience with me because I'm always excited, and I overreact much."

"Well, I didn't came here with these for nothing."

* * *

The moment Tigress revealed my pack of chocolate cookies with cream my heart nearly stopped. I thought I lost those to that crazy portal that brought me here!

"Are those MY COOKIES?!" I shouted. "Where did you...?!"

"I found them the day you came here. Even Po insisted to try some." Yeah, I could see there were lesser cookies in the pack.

I laughed. "Typical."

"But you're like him."

I put my paws on my hips, despite how painful they were. "Name a thing we both like, 'cause we're totally different."

"Food is your motivation. You can't deny it. I saw how you ate those cookies back at the Peach Tree Hill."

I sighed. She was right.

"Yeah, you're right. But that doesn't make similar to him. I mean, he's the Dragon Warrior, and he's awesome! I'm just a newbie to Kung Fu. It'll be hard for you to train someone like me."

"Hmm."

I looked at the cookies. "Um... Can I please have my cookies? Now that I see them I'm starving."

Tigress looked down at the cookies, then at me. I thought she was doing a setup like Shifu once did with Po, but I was mistaken when she nicely extended her paw holding my cookies. I reached to pick them up, but stopped.

"Take them. Aren't they yours?" She said with a calm demeanor.

I relaxed, knowing nothing would happen. "Yeah, sure."

Just when I barely touched the pack, Tigress tossed it up, allowing the cookies to fly in the air. My pupils shrank, my heart raced, and my wild instincts gave me the strength to jump high. My speed was favorable. I could catch the cookies swiftly and without any difficulty. I soon landed on a cool stance, then ate the cookies within a moment's thought.

Tigress did nothing but staring at me with a faint smile and arms crossed. I felt a little blushy after that little moment.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

...

 **Author's note: I'm so sorry if it's too short. Part 2 of Cookies And Training will be up soon!**

 **Please review! :)**


	6. Cookies And Training Part 2

"Ooh! Ow, ow, ow... OUCH!" I yelled as Mantis stabbed acupuncture needles into my left paw. "Is this always THAT painful?!"

"Trust me, it'll make you feel better before you know it." Said Mantis.

As he worked, Po and Tigress stood by the doors, next to each other.

"Are you sure she can do this?" I heard Po ask Tigress.

"Anyone can learn Kung Fu, especially if it's a living legend." Tigress replied.

The word "legend" excited the panda as if he was a pure fanboy.

"Finally, she said it!" He pumped a fist into the air.

"She said what?" I asked.

"Before you came Tigress thought you were a myth." I saw the feline scowling at him after he said that. He flinched like a scaredy dude. "She... thought you were a myth. That's in past tense."

I nearly laughed, but held myself from doing so.

"All of us thought so." Mantis added before stabbing another needle into my right paw.

"Ow! Well, since I'm here now I guess I am a living legend indeed."

"Man, I can't wait to see you train with Tigress! Believe it or not, I'm her big fan."

"Me too!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Tigress smiled a little.

"I know I just said this but I'm so excited see the whole thing! I mean, the ferocious Master Tigress AND the Legendary Outsider? It's like pouring awesome sauce on a big bowl of bodacious!"

"It's curious to see another tigress in this province." Said Mantis.

I giggled and blushed.

For a moment I became the center of attention. And for the first time ever, I felt something different. I was on the brink of a start on my new journey as a Kung Fu student!

"You best be ready, Jian. We start tomorrow." Tigress said kindly. That's something these guys rarely saw in a strong warrior like her, but not me. I knew her well!

I bowed with absolute respect. "I won't disappoint you, Master Tigress."

That one awesome moment was blown when the rest of the crew bursted into the room.

"Po! There's bandits at the bridge!" Crane warned.

My body shook with energy. "Bandits?" I asked with fear as the Furious Five prepared to leave.

Before departing, Po came next to me.

"Don't worry, Jian. The Dragon Warrior's got this."

"Huh?"

I took the needles off my paws and tapped on Tigress' shoulder.

"Master Tigress, you have to let me fight!"

She held a paw on my shoulder. "You can't, Jian. It's too dangerous. You have to stay here."

"But, but, I want to help!" I insisted.

"You're not ready. Not yet."

Before I could say anything, they all left, shutting the doors for me. Po suddenly returned, opened a door and glanced at me.

"Want some noodles when we get back?"

I nodded. He shut the door and left with the Five.

I sat back down and wiggled my paws. They felt so much better now, and it was all thanks to Mantis.

"Oh well." I sighed, but then a bright idea came to me. "Wait. I can consult Master Shifu! YES!"

* * *

Five bandits terrorized the people at the bridge. They wore masks and tight black suits, almost as if they were ninjas.

The Five struck a pose as they landed to face their foes with all the courage in the universe. The villagers cheered for them, and the bandits confronted them.

"Wha-? Where's Po?" Asked Tigress, looking everywhere.

"He said he'll do some epic entrance." Said Monkey.

Tigress wanted to slap herself, but she didn't as she and her companions engaged at their opponents.

"Enemies of justice!" Po's voice echoed in the distance.

The legendary Dragon Warrior was standing on a house rooftop. Tigress kicked her opponent back and glared.

"Taste the power of SHAKABOO- AAAHH!"

Both the good and bad guys stared at the so-mighty Dragon Warrior clumsily falling off the rooftop and tumbling all the way down to the soil. They were but petrified at that for a second, but within a moment's thought, the fight continued, heroes and villains clashing punches and kicks at each other.

"So much for an epic entrance, huh." Mantis commented ironically as he lifted one of the bandits and tossed him behind his back.

"Hiya!" Po launched a powerful flying kick at his rival. "Hey, at least it started epic!"

"Would you please focus? We're in the middle of a FIGHT!" Tigress punched a bandit from behind without even looking at him. Her patience was growing thin.

"Yeah, you guys! Cut it out!" Viper said after having smacked her opponent.

One of the bandits was about to hit Tigress with a staff. None but Po noticed.

"Tigress, look out!"

The feline perceived her enemy behind her. Quick as lightning, she spun, took his staff and hit him with it. A worried panda went to check on her, but Tigress was fine.

"Whoa! That was lightning!" He cheered. "Are you hurt?" He asked the kindest way possible and gently touched her shoulder, but Tigress shoved him off and scoffed.

The five bandits gathered up and stood on a group stance. Po and the Furious Five also did this.

"Okay, team. At my signal, hit them with your best shot!" He stopped, thinking about Jian and how much she desired to help them in a fight. "Man, if only Jian was here to witness our awesomeness!" He whispered.

One of the bad guys heard the name Jian coming from his mouth, and quickly engaged the distracted hero.

"Po!" Tigress interfered and pushed the bandit off with extremely powerful paws in slow motion, performing a _hadouken_ sort of move.

The villain was thrown back at his partners. He got up by himself and eyed his opponents with a formidable stare.

"Now we know you have her, Dragon Warrior!"

The bandits fled faster than lighting, leaving Po and the Five confused.

"Wha?" Po raised a brow.

"They retreated." Said Tigress.

Shaking that off, Po focused on his priority, to ensure the people were safe. Villagers came by to see the mess the bandits had created, but that didn't matter as long as they were safe and sound.

"Is everyone okay?"

The crowd cheered. The heroes smiled, assured that the Valley of Peace was once again safe.

* * *

"What does she mean I can't fight? Of course I can! I hit a pig in the face! With a bamboo staff!"

I walked all the way up to the Sacred Hall of Warriors to see what I could do while the rest were gone.

"Just wait and see, ugly bandits! The Legendary Outsider is about to kick your bu- waaahh!"

And Master Shifu magically appeared again.

"Master Shifu! I've been..."

"All alone?"

I nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, besides that, I've been sort of looking for you."

Shifu joined his paws together, slightly bowing. "Well, what do you need me for, young one?"

"Well, uh..." I followed Shifu to the entrance of the Sacred Hall of Warriors. "My request is kind of the big deal, heh."

"And?" Shifu stared back at me.

"And I thought, since you're the greatest Kung Fu master of this province, I..."

Shifu stopped and turned to me. "Yes, Jian."

"I thought I'd ask you to help me master the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu."

For a short amount of time Shifu's eyes opened a bit wide. He looked away, thinking, I guess. For a second my nerves got the best of me as I thought it was because of the incident with Tai Lung.

"Jian, uh... I'm afraid that won't happen."

"What?" I asked with disappointment. "Why not?"

"You have no Kung Fu skills to begin with. At least not until you have been fully trained by Masters Po and Tigress."

"Yeah, I know, but..."

"In fact, we have not continued your lesson."

"Aw." I bowed my head. "Master Shifu, with all my respect, meditation isn't my best..."

"You lack patience as well."

I forced a breath out. "I do. I just... *sigh*."

I sat down, frowning. My ears perked down. Shifu came to my side as a father would comfort a son.

"Jian, listen to me. Kung Fu is not something you learn in just one day. You must learn to be patient, and to focus on your given tasks."

I nodded. "I understand, Master Shifu."

"And remember, even the greatest of masters would accomplish nothing if he lacked concentration."

I stared at Shifu as if I was looking at a bar of gold. His words were just like gold: rich, valuable, amazing.

"Thank you, Master."

My stomach grumbled. Even Shifu's ears flicked at its loud sound.

"Man, all this chatting made me hungry. I'll go get some cookies."

As I left I never had the chance to turn around and see that CUTE smile of his!

...

After grabbing some cookies, Shifu invited me for dinner. Exciting, huh?

He and I sat under the peach tree, a small table with delicious food stood between us. Dumplings, buns, and of course, cookies laid on different bowls.

I was about to grab a cookie from the bowl, but Shifu smacked my paw off with a bamboo stick.

"Ow! Augh, come on! I haven't grabbed a bite yet!"

Shifu took a cookie and three bowls. He placed the cookie on the table and covered it in one bowl, and placed the other two on each side.

"Ah, this is one of those classic mind games, is it not?" I asked.

"Yes. This game requires absolute focus. If you find the cookie, you may eat it."

"Cool. Find the cookie and eat it. Awesome." Inside I felt excited to begin, but outside I kept calm.

Shifu grinned. "And if you fail, I will eat it."

I disagreed, but didn't wanted to disrespectful him with a protest, so I simply nodded.

The red panda began shuffling the bowls slowly. I payed attention to the bowl that used to be in the middle, but the clever master increased his speed. The bowls were a blur to see. I backed out, impressed.

After some time, he stopped. The bowls were placed as they first were before he shuffled them a million miles per hour. I was left highly confused.

"Uh..." I pointed a finger at the bowls, carefully choosing.

"Ha!" I lifted the bowl at my right, but there was no cookie!

"Huh?!"

Shifu revealed the cookie under the bowl at my left and ate it. I groaned, but took a breath to calm myself.

He swallowed the cookie. "Again."

...

A while passed. Shifu taught me meditation in a simpler way. I was so thankful for not laughing at some random thoughts of mine this time. My mind was as clear as a crystal.

"Breathe in." He commanded. I inhaled through my nose, slowly and calmly.

"Breathe out." I exhaled through my mouth.

He noticed I wasn't using my diaphragm, and my shuddering breath interrupted the peaceful flow of air into my lungs.

"Again."

...

Now at the Training Hall, Shifu taught me the art of perception. For this one I was offered a bamboo staff.

I swung my staff to one direction, yet Shifu caught me off guard and hit me.

"Ow!"

"Never turn your back on your enemy!"

I retreated and rubbed my side. It was painful.

"Can I have a second, please? Ow!" Again, he hit me in the head.

"Focus, Jian!"

...

Later on, I did some warm-up exercises such as jumping jacks, jogging and sprinting. We were out in the training field, where I was ordered to do a hundred laps all around the field.

"Higher knees!" Shifu commanded.

"Yes, Master Shifu!" I responded back.

Sweat trickled down my fur. I wiped it off and kept going.

...

I felt a poke on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, I saw Shifu extending his paw. I realized I fell asleep beside the Moon Pool after loooooong hours reading through some scrolls. Between what I read I learned some acupressure, how to make tea, and some other basic stuff.

I took his paw and sat up.

* * *

Po and the Five finally returned to the Jade Palace after a long dinner at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. It was late night already.

After a long training day, Jian fell asleep. Master Shifu had been aware of her sleeping disorder, so he solved her problem with a special sleep aid after he had awakened her.

The heroes entered the barracks to have a good night rest. Po held a bowl of hot noodle soup with chicken chops for Jian.

"Hey, Jian! We brought you noodles!" Po shouted.

Monkey shushed the panda. "Be quiet, Po! Shifu will be mad!" He whispered.

Po laughed. "Chill, Monkey. Shifu knows it's just us. There's no way he could be-"

He was surprised by Shifu once again, and gasped.

"Master Shifu! Uh..." Po looked away.

"I would appreciate your silence, Dragon Warrior. You wouldn't want to disturb Jian."

"Is she meditating?" He asked.

"She just fell asleep."

Shifu turned and paced to Jian's room. The doors were closed.

"Master, has something happened to her?" Tigress asked.

"Jian has been suffering a rare sleeping disorder. Disturbing her peace can bring it back. I suggest you do not make any noise. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master." The Five said in unison, bowing.

"Oh, okay. Can I still give her these noodles?" Po showed him the bowl of delicious noodles.

Shifu slapped himself.

"No, Po. Either you save it or eat it. I just helped Jian gain a restful sleep. We cannot wake her up until the next morning."

Po turned away sadly. He wanted to give the noodles to Jian so she could taste its awesome flavors, but on that time he didn't had a chance.

"It's okay, Po. We can give it to her in the morning." Said Viper.

The crew entered their respective rooms while the panda stayed by the halls. Shifu had already left, so he was on his own.

"No. I'll give it to her tonight."

...

The Five were asleep the moment Po chose to give Jian her noodles. The doors to Jian's room slowly opened. Po entered as quietly as he could to avoid waking the sleeping white tigress. He took a few sneaky steps.

"Hey, Jian. I brought you noodles." He whispered joyfully.

He saw the feline in bed. She laid straight on her back, covered in warm sheets. Her chest slowly went up and down steadily. Her breathing couldn't almost be heard.

He blinked. "Right, you're sleeping. It's not like you're gonna wake up now and eat 'em. Unless you sleep-walk." He did a scaredy face. "That would be creepy."

More silence. Jian's sleep was so deep, she didn't even move or twitch. Her ears never flicked.

"So, um, I think I should leave this over here, not that I want to wake you up or something." He placed the bowl next to the bed and stepped back. "Okay, I'll leave you to your peaceful sleep now."

Before he could leave, he used that time to tell her every awesome event he knew.

"By the way, you're awesome, Jian. I mean, I remember the story of the Legendary Battle of the East! That was so hardcore! You were like "Wataay!" and beat the pants out of those bandits! Oh! And the epic Showdown of Heroes! I still can't believe you were the only girl in there!" He nearly shouted.

Jian suddenly moaned, and moved her head. Po was afraid he'd wake her up, so he walked towards the doors.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. You're awesome. That's the last thing I'll say. Okay, good night."

He shut the doors and sighed in relief.

"Whew! Well, that's done."

He later entered his room to sleep.

...

A new day came. Our heroic heroes rised and shined at the brightness of the sunlight. It was a beautiful sunny day with almost no clouds in sight. The bells banged, so it was time for everyone at the Valley of Peace to wake up.

Master Shifu made his way to Jian's room, concerned about her status. However, her training had to be continued.

"Good morning, Jian."

Shifu opened the doors to Jian's room, but she wasn't there, meaning she was already awake. He only found a couple of crumpled sheets, and an empty bowl and chopsticks next to the bed.

Shifu eyed the bowl. He worked his patience. He had told Po not to enter Jian's room, but finding an empty bowl with tiny scraps of noodles and chicken chunks surprised him regardless.

Jian ate noodles.

...

 **Author's note: Man! So much words! I honestly wanted to keep it going, but I'm ending it here!**

 **This was a pretty long chapter, don't you guys think? Tell me what you think through your reviews! :)**


	7. The Mind Games

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for leaving this story on "hiatus"! I have been busy creating ideas for the alternate story, which I will name KFP: The Legendary Outsider. I know, it's almost the same title. xD**

 **Anyway, thanks for enjoying this story. It has more than 700 views, so thanks for that!**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

Inside a small room with dim candles, Junjie awaited his students' return. He grasped the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang like a child would hold its favorite toy.

Five masked bandits arrived and bowed before him not long before they revealed their identities. The masked villains were his very own snow leopard students.

"Master, the Outsider is out of sight, but we know she has company." One of the male snow leopards said.

Junjie gritted his teeth. "Of course she does. Otherwise she'd be defenseless as she has always been." He turned to his student. "And I suppose each of you have at least the slightest idea of who she's with, do you not?"

"The Dragon Warrior is protecting her, along with the Furious Five."

The evil master huffed. "She _had_ to be with that foolish panda." Thinking wisely, Junjie smiled with delight. "But despite such fact, that little tigress is giving me the opportunity to claim my rightful place in the Jade Palace."

"And I assume you will finally defeat Shifu, won't you, Master?" The snow leopard asked.

Junjie chortled. "Yes! And soon I will become the master of this province!"

"And afterwards, what will you do with the Scroll?"

The fox realized he still couldn't open the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang. He sighed sharply.

"You _had_ to make it obvious that we still cannot open this stupid scroll!" He exclaimed at the snow leopard. "Surround the Jade Palace! Find that Outsider, and bring her to me!"

"Yes, Master."

The snow leopards left for their new assignment.

 _At the Jade Palace student barracks, the kitchen..._

"So you did sleep-walked?!" Po asked with a scared look.

"No, I just woke up late because I was hungry. Then I ate the noodles and went back to sleep. Besides, Master Shifu helped me out of my sleeping disorder, so I'm perfectly fine."

Weeks passed, and our Legendary Outsider had impressively improved her mind skills as well as her physical endurance. Her start with Po and Tigress was pretty promising. Also, Jian had never told them about the night of the noodles, so she did.

And during their time together, Jian thought of one of her training days with them...

 _Flashback..._

"Okay, Jian. Show us what you learned." Said Tigress.

Jian didn't said anything. She just bowed and waited for the obstacles at the Training Hall to be activated.

In her paw she grasped three cookies. She confided in her skill and motivation to accomplish her given task: her final test as a Kung Fu student.

Once the obstacles were set, Jian threw her first cookie, stood on her combat stance, and then took a run forward. She leaped onto the (spiraly spinning thingy), later kicking one of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. Towards that distance she had thrown the cookie, so she took it.

As she moved to the next obstacle, she dodged and ducked as the clubs continuously swung. Before landing upon the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, Jian performed a backflip kick and landed on all fours. Passing by the wooden and spiked obstacles, Jian punched, blocked, kicked, ducked and even jumped her way through. She then threw another cookie and confided on her speed to catch it once she made her way out. She caught it after a quick jump and roll, but then she realized she entered the Field of Fiery Death, and almost got her tail burned due to a little lack of focus.

Using her senses, Jian avoided the rising flames while performing some awesome moves in the process. She threw her last cookie up right after a flame fell down into the bamboos, and prepared for a final jump. Po and the Five watched as Jian took a good high jump into the air. At that same time, a flame began rising. Their eyes couldn't believe what she was about to do, but Jian was confident that she could do it. And just then, Jian caught the cookie which was less than an inch from getting burned by the flame, flipped forward and landed on all fours. When everything calmed down, Jian ate her cookies.

"So AWESOME!" Po cheered as he and Tigress approached their student.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been through this." Jian said humbly. "Thank you, Masters." She slapped her fist and bowed.

 _Back to the present..._

"And then, just before the flames of the Field of Fiery Death could burn her, BAM! She caught that last cookie." Po had told the rest of the Furious Five about Jian's training.

Jian giggled. "I still need to practice some more, so it's not like I've fully mastered the whole thing." The white tigress got up from her chair to leave. "Anyway, I'm a little tired, so I'm heading out."

After a moment, Jian felt a strange feeling swelling over her. It felt as if her mind blacked out and then returned to normal again.

"That fast? You didn't even touched your food." Said Po, gesturing a hand to her food.

Noticing the oddness of the sudden feeling, Jian shook her head, turning to the masters.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm not that hungry." She said with no kind of emotion before walking away.

Po and the Five raised eyebrows at that.

...

Sitting by the entrance of the Jade Palace, Jian fell deep in thought. Lately she didn't felt like herself, like she was changing for odd reasons.

She looked down at the valley in front of her eyes and sighed.

"Augh! First, I get sucked into this world, then Tigress suddenly finds my cookies, and now I'm suddenly changing every second! Everything's getting so weird!"

Too much thinking made her lay on her back. Breathing after breathing, Jian shut her eyes closed in an attempt to calm her mind.

On that instant, Junjie's snow leopard students surrounded the ceiling, where she stood.

Jian's ears flicked and her tail wagged. Something was definitely out of normal.

"*gasp*!"

...

"That's weird. Jian always eats a lot." Said Po. He and the Five discussed the sudden turn of events.

"Maybe she's focusing on her training that she doesn't get hungry." Said Viper.

"Or perhaps..." Monkey started, but a noisy scream alerted the six masters.

"It's Jian!" Shouted Tigress, who was also the first to get off her chair. The rest followed her out.

...

"Help!"

Junjie's students easily captured Jian and were ready to go. But when the doors of the palace slammed open and the heroes showes up, they thought about it.

"You guys!" Jian strained against the snow leopards holding her, but to no avail.

"Hang in there, Jian. My fists hunger for justice." Said Po as he stood on his combat stance, his stomach grumbling afterwards. Tigress gave him a look as well as his enemies. "Uh..." He thought of the right words to say, not wanting to act awkwardly. "Let her go!" He finally demanded.

The snow leopards said nothing, but pounded at their rivals. One of them stood behind to keep Jian from escaping, which resulted in Jian screaming for help more and more.

One of the leopards used his fierce claws against Po. Thanks to his awesome skills he swiftly avoided each attack as he backed out, forcing the snow leopard to ram at him, but the panda butt slapped him off.

The second one moved at Tigress. Her aggressiveness was too much for her rival. He tried to match her with every blow, but failed miserably as Tigress side kicked him at his chest.

Mantis was too quick for the same snow leopard who faced Po. He even had him confused, and used that time to launch a striking kick at his face. The snow leopard swatted him off, but Mantis held himself against the wall and leaped to attack again.

The girl snow leopard moved towards Crane, who fought effortlessly and confidently. He blocked and deflected her every move. Despite this, she didn't give up, and unleashed her claws at Crane, but was too distracted when a flying kick courtesy of Monkey pushed her away.

The snow leopard holding Jian threw her against a wall as he engaged at Viper. Gasping, she tied herself between two of the large poles of the palace to save Jian from getting hit. Her back softly hit the reptile and she descended to the floor, unconscious despite not getting hit by the wall.

"Jian!" Tigress approached her for help, but the same rivaling feline interfered. He snarled at Tigress and so did she. Viper slithered in a deadly way.

The poor youngling moaned, awakening from unconsciousness. The team assembled and helped her sit up as their beaten enemies watched.

"You okay, Jian?" Po asked, gently holding her back.

Jian held a paw on her head. "Ah. My head. What has happened?"

"You hit yourself pretty hard. It's normal to lose a little consciousness after-"

"No." Jian stopped him. "I mean, what have I been doing all this time?"

"Wha?" Po muttered, not truly understanding her. His enemies witnessed his confusion.

"What am I doing here? I'm not supposed to be at the Jade Palace. I was supposed to-" Jian's body freezed as if she was having a shock, then she blacked out again. Po, the Five and the snow leopards showed funny yet blank expressions.

"Okay..." Po was getting a little worried. He was about to do something to help her react, but shortly afterwards, Jian gasped for air, waking up once again. The six masters were confused.

"You guys? What happened?"

The snow leopards stared at each other and left, forgetting their fight with the masters altogether.

"Jian, what's happening?" Asked Tigress. She and Po helped the youngling get to her feet.

"Sorry. I just..."

The white tigress ran into the Hall of Warriors, leaving a group of confused masters behind.

"That was weird." Said Mantis.

* * *

I rammed into the Sacred Hall of Warriors and towards the reflective Moon Pool. Ultimately I didn't knew what was going on. My mind suddenly flipped sides like a card. It felt like there was someone else within me...

Or as if I was inside someone else...

I fell on my knees before the Moon Pool. It was said that when the waters were stirred by sufficiently enlighted beings, it allows the answers to be seen clearly.

"Please, Moon Pool, I need answers! At least something! Please!" I begged.

I saw the waters were pretty agitated. I wanted to touch it when I suddenly lurched forward, a vision filming in my mind.

In my vision, I saw the two of me, but why? That was my question when suddenly, a voice spoke to me...

 _"The minds of two have converged into one. A hurtful truth is better than a deluding lie."_

I gasped terribly after the vision ended. Two minds? Hurtful truth? Deluding lie? What does that even mean? Now I had lots of questions lingering on my head. But then I remembered how I came here...

"I can't hold this anymore. I have to tell them!"

* * *

 _That night, at the barracks..._

The poor white tigress rolled over and over, struggling to find some sleep.

"Oh! Just why is this happening to me?"

She rolled over again and again until she decided to get up. Without thinking, she slammed her head against the doors that separated her room from Tigress's. She immediately regretted it when Tigress opened those doors, igniting amber eyes staring at a scaredy Jian.

"*gasp*! Master Tigress! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!"

But Tigress smiled at Jian as if nothing ever happened. "It's okay. I wasn't sleeping."

"Huh?" Jian raised a brow.

"I know something's troubling you." Tigress suspected, staring at Jian closely. "What is it?"

Jian sneered, looking away. "Nah. It's nothing."

Tigress raised a brow. There was no point in fooling someone like her.

Jian sighed. "I can't sleep again."

Tigress kept the same face for seconds. Jian gave a brief explanation.

"I mean, I've had this problem before. When it happens I get bored, and I start eating and chewing stuff like crazy. It's something I can never get rid of. I... sort of thought you could help me."

"Okay." Tigress forced Jian to sit down, and she sat in front of her. "Tell me everything." She said seriously.

Jian blushed. "Well, I..."

Her talk was interrupted when Po opened the doors to Jian's room.

"Hey, watcha guys talking about?"

* * *

"Po, we're having a, I don't know, a girls' talk maybe?" I said half sarcastically, half feisty.

Po nodded, feeling awkward. "Oh, right, girls' stuff. Sorry."

I couldn't hold back a snicker. "I'm just kidding. Come in! I want to hear one of your awesome stories." I accepted him in as he already made his way into my room. Besides, having him beside me was cool. Po was the kindest, awesomest and coolest friend anyone could ever have. The Five sure were lucky to have him.

Excitedly, he sat next to Tigress. He didn't sat too close, afraid of being punched by the feline. He began narrating the whole thing. I laid my head on my paw, listening to Po's every word. He couldn't stop adding the words "bodacious" and "awesomeness" to everything he said. But regardless his stories were enjoyable to hear.

But as I heard him, he mentioned the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang and some involvement with that Jian character. Outside I felt good, but inside, I couldn't forgive myself for all the lies I've made when I first came here just to make them think I was Jian the Legendary Outsider.

And with my little mind swapping situation at hand, it was hard to tell...


	8. The Truth Behind The White Tigress

The next morning, hours after the gong chimed, the heroes trained at the training yard. Each held bamboo sticks of their own. Even Viper and Mantis had bamboo sticks of their sizes. (😊)

Jian was there too, but felt worried about her little situation.

"Today's technique is named the..." Shifu started before being interrupted by Po.

"The legendary Skyscraper of Doom?!" Po exclaimed eagerly and excitedly. Shifu had to cover his ears from such a noisy voice.

Shifu sighed. "Yes, Po, the Skyscraper of Doom." He was at least allowed to continue without any more interruptions. "This technique requires strength, precision and unity as a team. The objective is to attack your opponent from above using a low strike. Master Tigress..." He pointed at Tigress with his cane. "You will try first."

"Yes, Master." Tigress responded, tapping a fist on her paw.

The team formed a ladder kind of (thingy) using the bamboo sticks. Po and Jian were on the first step. Monkey and Crane leaped over them, forming the second step, and Viper and Mantis stood over the former, creating the last step.

"Begin!" Shifu commanded.

Tigress made a good run towards the steps and quickly climbed them to the last step. When her feet touched the last step, Tigress focused on a low strike, then jumped and performed an epic round kick at a wooden dummy, shattering it to shreds.

"Excellent job." Shifu smiled. Turning to the team, he eyed the panda. "Po, you're next."

"Oh man, I've waited my whole life for this moment." The joyful panda clumsily let his partners fall one by one, starting from Monkey and ending with Crane falling over Jian.

"You could at least be careful, Po." Mantis said a little sternly.

"Oh." Po chuckled nervously. "Whoops."

"Po." Shifu called.

"I mean, sorry, it's just that, since you told me about it I wanted to learn it and..."

"Po!" Shifu called again, this time strongly and aggravatedly.

Po quickly turned his attention to the elderly red panda. "Yes, Master."

"You may begin." He said, trying to have some patience, but that didn't stop him from running his palm down his fluffy face.

The team formed the bamboo steps. This time Tigress took Po's place. The chubby panda ran. When he reached the top, Viper and Mantis gave him a little jumping boost by pushing the sticks up, allowing Po to jump and perform an awesome front flip kick at another wood dummy.

"Hiyah!" He yelled, later posing a fighting stance.

"Did you see that? I just mastered the legendary Skyscraper of Doom." Po said, feeling overly proud of himself. "Whatcha think about that, Tigress? Huh?"

Tigress frowned. Just her looks scared Po.

The others continued doing the same thing with great success until it was Jian's turn. She respectfully bowed and made a little run, then climbed on all three steps. Unfortunately, her mind didn't allowed her to focus well as recent memories of her switching minds and the truth of where she came from caused her to fall off the last bamboo step.

"Whoa, aah!"

*thud!*

The young white tigress fell flat on her belly, wincing in pain.

"Ow..."

"Very sloppy, Jian." Shifu said as he came close to her. "Try again."

Jian tried again, and again, and again, but nothing came well. After all, she was new to kung fu, so she needed some extra help. On her last attempt, she decided to give up.

"Okay." She threw her paws to her sides. "I quit."

With nothing else to say or do, Jian entered the Training Hall, where she made her way to the barracks. The Five and Po stared blankly at where she formerly stood.

"Why does Jian act so weird lately?" Po asked.

For a moment Shifu suspected something, but then the thought of her being an absolute rookie to kung fu crossed his mind.

"It's alright. She's still beginning in kung fu, so it might take some time until she's learned what you've been taught." Shifu left the yard afterwards.

 _Later, at the kitchen..._

"Order up!" Po handed a few plates of delicious noodle soup to his partners.

"I can almost taste its deliciousness just by looking at it!" Mantis admired the tastiness of Po's noodles before grabbing a spoon.

Po sat on one corner of the table. Because Jian was there, they added an extra chair for her.

"Nah, I'm sure my dad's noodle soup is still better than mine."

Tigress slurped a noodle into her mouth. "Actually, Dragon Warrior, you're great at cooking."

Po felt so flattered inside it made him sigh.

"And those were words from the most bodaciously awesome Master Tigress herself." He whispered.

"What?" Tigress blushed a little.

Po rapidly jammed his mouth with noodles using chopsticks. "Nothing!" He muffled. Monkey kept himself from laughing.

"So, what's this whole thing about the Legendary Outsider story you told us?" Crane asked.

Jian, who rested her head on her paw, narrowed her eyes at her new friends. Her claw tapped the table rhythmically.

"Oh yeah! I haven't told you her full story! You see, the Legendary Outsider was once said to protect an ancient scroll, the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang."

Jian's claw tapped faster and louder.

"Her legends tell that she's looking for someone worth trusting with the scroll."

"That's cool and all, but I don't see Jian with any scrolls around here." Said Mantis sort of obviously.

Jian's claw tapped the table even harder. Her tail started wagging and her whiskers flicked.

"We should ask her about it." Said Monkey.

"Hey, Jian, about the scroll, uh... haven't you searched for it yet?" Po asked nicely.

"Cut it out, Po." Jian muttered.

"Huh?"

Jian got up from her chair. "Just... Stop it, okay?! I'm sick of hearing things related to that myth! And just so you know, none of this is true!" She yelled angrily.

"What?!" Everyone said in unison, shocked.

"Yeah, you heard me." Jian sighed. "Look, I've been lying to you since I came to the Jade Palace. I- I wanted to see you so badly that I faked being such story character. And the worse part was that I never told you the truth in the first place."

Po had no words to say. He felt sad to hear the truth behind the white tigress.

"I was never a traveler, or a legend. I'm... someone else. I might be a stranger to the Valley of Peace, but I can't pretend to be someone I'm not."

Turning to leave, Jian sniffed.

"You were right about me. You have always been right about me. And do you want to know my secret? The Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang does not exist! It's a fantasy, an element of fiction... a myth... just like that character I was pretending to be."

"But Jian..."

"MY NAME IS NOT JIAN!" She shouted, shutting the panda up. Tigress got on his way in case Jian behaved aggressively, but the fake white tigress didn't struck a claw on him. Instead, she regretted yelling at him.

"You know, a hurting truth is better than an deluding lie. And I've been deluding you excessively. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore."

Jian walked away before anyone could stop her.

"Wait!" The panda extended his paw to stop her, but she was gone already.

"Po, let her go." Said Tigress.

"Po, what happened to Jian?" Asked Shifu as he came by.

"She's... She's not that legend I thought she was."

The red panda took a moment to think.

"Hmm. So she's lied to us?"

Po slightly nodded. Crane rested his wing on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Po."

"We better go, it's late already." Said Tigress, marching out of the kitchen.

The rest of the Furious Five followed Tigress to their rooms. Po stood behind, sad jade eyes narrowed at the wooden floors.

"But... I believed in her." He thought. "If she's not the Legendary Outsider then who is she?"

 _Later that night..._

The young feline made it to the Bamboo Forest, where she stopped to catch her breath. But crying seemed inevitable, so she broke out and laid on the ground moments before a voice startled her.

"Oh, poor little one."

"*gasp*!" Jian sat up to see a small, hooded figure.

"I apologize, do I bother?" The hooded one asked.

"I'm... *sniff* I'm not having the best moment right now. Sorry."

The hooded one stood next to her. "Is there anything I can do for you, my child?"

"I'd literally want to disappear." Jian's voice broke. "It's no use for me to be here anyway. I lied to Shifu, to the Five, to everyone!" She sighed. "Disappearing would be great."

She would have expected words of consolation and encouragement from the hooded one, but instead, received a sinister response.

"*chuckle* If that is what you wish..."

"Huh?! Aah!"

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seemed short or suckish. I wanted to finish this sooner. Please review! :)**


	9. The Legendary Finale Part 1

"Accept it, Po. She lied to us." Tigress pointed out, stern as always.

Po reunited the Five at the kitchen to talk through the situation. In his heart, he still believed Jian deserved their forgiveness.

"So what?" Po turned to Tigress. "We can't leave her just like that! I mean, we have to go and talk to her, you know, and say we forgive her."

"That's almost impossible." Said Mantis. "We don't even know where she is."

"Then we can go and find her." Said Viper, already formulating an idea.

"Great idea, Viper." Po agreed. "We'll search on every corner for Jian and tell her-"

"Po!" Tigress's voice boomed. She faced him eye to eye. "You don't understand the mistake she's done. She's brought shame to all of us. She can't be forgiven!"

The panda groaned and breathed out, tired of hearing her stern and hurtful words.

"Yes, you're right, Tigress." He responded seriously, so seriously it almost hit her like a fist to the face. Tigress was petrified.

"Jian might be... not Jian. She might have brought shame to all of us, she might have stumbled upon us and lied to us, but let's look at this on the bright side, you guys!" Po turned to the rest of the team. "Ever since we met Jian, an addition of the most awesome people I know has been made. Jian might never told us about it all before, but that's because she was scared... possibly, but I bet a million dumplings she was. And maybe she was scared this whole time because perhaps she thought we'd turn down on her, but we won't. We've accepted her as she is, and we'll forgive her the same."

The Five kept listening with their own expressions.

"We all make mistakes, we all have, but we can be allowed a second chance."

Everyone but Tigress were impressed by Po's little speech. Tigress barely admired his bravery for speaking up for those he cared about.

"You're right, Po." Crane stepped in. "In the end, Jian told us the truth."

"I say we find her as fast as our tiny legs can!" Mantis said, but then remembered he was the only tiny member of the team. "Oh wait, that's just me."

"I'm with you, Po." Said Monkey.

"Count me in too." Added Viper.

The panda, smiling, turned to Tigress, who backed away.

"Count me _out_." She frowned and walked away.

The panda's smile faded. How could Tigress, the most awesomest of all awesome kung fu masters of all time, still be so cold and hard as steel?

"How can she still be so hardcore? In a bad way, I mean." He wondered.

"You already know Tigress. Sometimes she just needs to be a little more soft." Mantis told him as he crawled up his shoulder.

Po nodded. Getting back to the subject, he turned serious.

"Alright, team, let's find Jian."

...

Po and the four started their search around the Jade Palace, beginning with the dorm rooms. They opened every door of every room including Jian's, but all were empty, so they decided to split up.

Crane searched from above to see if Jian had climbed up on some corner of the Jade Palace. His first sight was the peach tree, but Jian wasn't there, so he flew to another spot.

Mantis looked around the Hall of Heroes with dashing speed, he even looked into the reflective pool and behind the ancient relics, but again, Jian wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" Viper asked as she and Monkey searched by the entrance of the palace.

Po suddenly fell off the palace's rooftop on his bottoms, nearly crushing Monkey.

"You guys, did you see anything?"

Crane and Mantis soon joined them.

"We've searched everywhere and there's still no sign of Jian." Said Mantis.

"Wait, where's Monkey?" Po looked around before hearing muffled words under himself. He immediately got up, only to find a flat Monkey under a small hole.

"That was very nice, Po." He said with sarcasm.

...

While they continued looking for Jian, Tigress shattered one of the swinging clubs with an iron fist. She refused to listen to Po, driven by Jian's mistakes.

Master Shifu witnessed the ruthlessness of her strength as he passed by the Training Hall. He sighed, recognizing her temper, and decided to break in.

"Tigress..." He called loud enough for her to hear.

The feline stopped her training with the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and approached her master.

"Yes, Master."

The red panda's piercing eyes sharply looked at her, then at every object she had broken. Nearly every obstacle needed to be repaired or replaced. Shifu stared back up at her.

"You don't seem to be controlling your temper." He said, not needing to ask her what was wrong.

Tigress sighed sharply. " _Jian_ is a total disgrace to kung fu, and a shame to all of us. I can't forgive her for what she has done."

"I cannot deny that you're right about her mistakes, Tigress. But most times being at peace is better than being right."

Tigress tilted her head. "What do you mean, Master?"

"Have patience with Jian. She still has too much to learn, regardless of who she really is."

Tigress was about to say something, but on the moment she turned to Shifu, she saw he was already gone.

The Training Hall fell in absolute silence as Tigress thought of what she had been told.

...

"Okay, thanks, buddies." Po told a group of children before departing with the four. By that time they searched around the entire Valley of Peace but saw no sign of Jian.

"We cannot give up now. Jian could still be anywhere." Said Monkey, the others nodded in agreement. "Right, Po?"

But the panda said nothing as his mouth was full of delicious red apples, and a bit of saliva hung from his lip. The four dropped jaws.

"Po." Viper called nicely, unlike how Tigress did.

Po dropped the rest of the apples he held. "What?" He muffled.

"We're looking for someone, remember?" Crane asked, adding a bit of obviousness to his question.

"Oh yeah." He muffled again and swallowed the apples whole. "Let's search over there." He pointed elsewhere and ran, the four following behind.

"Oh, Po!" Mr. Ping's voice echoed nearby. And yes, they were near his noodle shop. Po sighed.

An enthusiastic Mr. Ping approached Po.

"Ah, I'm so glad you came, son. I need your help."

"Dad, I'm sorry but-" Before Po knew it, he was already dragged into the shop, and was already wearing his hat and apron.

"I need you to clean and organize the tables. I've got lots of customers this evening, and I can't take my eyes off my noodles."

The four entered the shop.

"Po, we have no time. We're looking for Jian." Whispered Viper.

"I know, but how can I say this to my dad? He's very busy cooking noodles." Po felt pity for the fact his adoptive father had to work alone and put his feathers to the bone to satisfy his customers.

Viper didn't know what to say.

...

Minutes later, Po and the four helped clean up as quick as they could. They later shared a snack and bit their farewells to Mr. Ping.

 **(A/N: I ran out of ideas here, sorry! :p)**

...

It was almost nighttime, and the team headed out to the bamboo forest. They didn't knew, though, that they were heading the same direction Jian went when she told them the truth.

"Over there!" Crane took note of some footprints left on the ground. Po and the rest went to see.

Mantis approached one of the footprints and took a small sample of the dirt on it, licked it, tasted it a few times, then spat it off to a side. "Yup, she was here."

Po gasped. "Then that means she should be close! Keep your sight sharp, everyone."

"Actually, Po, you better take a look at this." Said Crane with concern.

Next to Jian's footprints were a pair of smaller ones, and a few feet in front of those were many more that looked the same.

"If Jian was here, she wasn't alone." Thought Viper.

The five masters looked forward, finding a trail of footprints leading elsewhere into the forest, and realized what had happened.

"Then that means... she's been captured." Said Monkey.

"By Junjie." Po added, a huge hunger for justice filling his heart... and his stomach.

 **A/N: Yay! I've done this one faster than I thought!**

 **Thanks a lot for your reviews, guys! Next and final part will come soon! :D**


	10. The Legendary Finale Part 2

My head spun as I returned to consciousness, my sight blurry and foggy. I moaned, then groaned. When did I hit my head? I couldn't remember what happened some time ago.

As I came to, I saw a small figure standing in front of me, its back turned to my face. Since I couldn't see well, I thought it was Shifu in the darkness.

"...Shifu?" I moaned again.

The figure laughed sinisterly. It was a male, but it certainly wasn't Shifu.

"Not quite." He said, turning to me. As soon as I recognized him, everything came together in my head. I then remembered fleeing from the Jade Palace, how hard I cried into the bamboo forest, and how a hooded guy approached me and then hit me when I said I wanted to disappear. After that I blacked out.

Junjie captured me.

"I see Shifu didn't bothered to recruit a new student." He said coldly.

I strained, but felt a pair of chains holding my wrists back.

"And I see you caught me for a fool, didn't you, _Junjie_?!" I nearly cried out.

For a moment I left him speechless as he had no idea how I knew his name, at least not from my point of view. But then he cracked a laugh.

"Your deceptive skills are weak, _legend_. And since you were too foolish as to deliver yourself willingly, I have, uh... let's see... a little favor to ask of you."

I growled at Junjie, refusing his favor. But he didn't care about my decisions, so he continued. One of his leopard students handed him a scroll of sorts. Another of his students released just one of the two cuffs in my wrists.

"Just open this scroll and you'll be set free. It's so simple." He said in a way that sounded so sympathetic, but deep inside I knew he was trying to deceive me.

"And what for, Junjie?" I hissed.

"I understand if you're curious, Outsider. Perhaps we could uncover the scripts of this scroll and..."

I laughed hysterically. I wasn't the Legendary Outsider, and I wasn't going to let him make a fool of me anymore. My laugh baffled him.

"I'm sorry, but you're confusing me with someone I'm not. And as for the favor, that's a no can do for you, Junjie."

The evil fox frowned so bad it scared me, his eyes glaring at me menacingly. In a heartbeat, he took my released arm and pressed onto some pressure points, causing me to deal with a HUGE amount of pain!

"Ah!" I cried. "You... you broke my arm!"

"Precisely what I thought. You should never trust a legend." Junjie turned his back to me as I winced in pain. I couldn't move my arm, it was like he broke my bones to bits!

"Shackabooee!" Yelled the heroic Dragon Warrior, performing a dramatic entrance along with four of the Furious Five. Tigress wasn't present. "Let her go, Junjie, or you'll be sorry!" Po demanded.

"Oh! The Dragon Warrior!" Junjie played innocent then. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude and capture your friend. I apologize for any inconvenience this situation has brought."

"Don't listen to him, Po!" I shouted. "He's trying to trick you!"

Junjie growled as I revealed his true colors. I flinched as his eyes looked back at me from his shoulder.

"I promise you'll regret this, Outsider." Turning back to the heroes, he called out "Attack!" and got out of the way, leaving his students to do all the work for him.

As heroes and villains collided into a brawl, Junjie released the chain off a bamboo tree and took me as if I was a dog on a leash.

"You're coming with me!" He threatened and pulled on my arm, forcing me to run.

* * *

"Help!" Jian called from afar.

"Po! He's taking her away!" Yelled Viper after knocking her opponent in the face.

The panda butt-slapped his enemy and ran for it. "I'm on it!"

Before he took off, the same leopard he fought pounced at him, but Po attacked back with an uppercut and fled off the battlefield.

Despite his weight he was capable of taking a good run to save his friend. Junjie was a few feet away from him, so he could catch up.

But suddenly, tiredness brought him down. He held onto his knees, panting hard.

"Could you at least... *pant* run a little slower? Man, I could use a lift." The word "lift" lit up a bulb in his mind. "That's it! Guys, Skyscraper of Doom!"

The rest of the team were done fighting the leopards when he said that, and rushed to give Po a helping hand. They took two bamboo sticks and built the steps as they did in their training. Monkey and Crane formed the first step while Mantis and Viper created the other on top of them. Already recovered, Po took a good run, climbed on the two steps and jumped with a boost. The boost allowed him to catch up with Junjie and Jian, a strong fist of justice ready to strike.

"Taste the power of the Invincible Fist of Justice!" He yelled.

The strong hit pushed Junjie away from Jian, releasing her but not breaking her chains. Accidentally, his blow opened the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang, which rolled to his side.

Ignoring the pain caused by the blow, Junjie took the scroll.

"Finally, the powers of Wei Qiang are in my gra- oof!"

A flying kick knocked him to the ground, and Master Shifu and Tigress came to the scene. The scroll flew all the way to Jian's paws.

"Master Shifu! Tigress!" Po called, happy to see them both.

As he approached them, he remembered what Tigress said before.

"But, I thought..."

"You were right, Po. We all deserve a second chance." Tigress said with a slight smile, and broke Jian's chains.

"Master Shifu, my arm..."

The red panda examined her arm. Jian winced a little as it still hurt.

"Is it broken?"

"Not quite." Shifu said and pressed on some points in her arm. Jian screamed a little, but Shifu was able to restore her arm.

"What was that?" She asked. "I thought it was broken!"

"Junjie was capable of blocking the chi in your arm. It's okay now."

Jian nodded and proceeded in the one thing her true self would do in her legends.

She stood in front of Po and extended her good paw.

"I may haven't done this before, but now I want to entrust you with the Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang. I thought it didn't exist, though." She laughed, bowed her head and gave him the scroll, much to his excitement.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, then calmed down. "Wait, what's gonna' happen next?"

"I don't know, but it'll sure grant you all the powers of Wei Qiang after reading it. Not even I know how it feels. Read it, Dragon Warrior, and the powers of Wei Qiang will be yours."

Before Po could read it, evil Junjie stood up, anger and a thirst for vengeance prominent in just the look of his eyes.

"You will pay for this, you insignificant panda! Paralyzing Strike!" Junjie yelled and fired a blue energy beam at Po.

"Po!" Tigress pushed him away, taking the blow for herself.

"Tigress, no!"

Before it could hit her, everything went slow for Jian. She could hear her heartbeat as the beam flew towards Tigress. She decided to take the blow for herself and not let anyone including Po harm themselves. She pushed Tigress out of the way just a second before the beam struck her chest and the energy erupted in a small explosion.

"Jian!" Tigress shouted.

Her body fell unconscious to the ground. The Five, Po and Shifu made a circle around her.

"Is she okay?" Po asked, highly worried.

Shifu laid an ear on her chest, and sighed in relief after hearing slow, rhythmic thumps.

"It's alright, her heart is still beating. Fortunately, the effect lasts minutes."

Tigress felt a burden in her heart. She refused to listen to Po, refused to help rescue her, and now had her laying unconscious before her feet.

Po held the scroll tightly.

"Paralyzing one of my students is not a great move, Junjie." Said Shifu.

"Enjoy your last minutes as head of the Jade Palace while you can, Shifu. Because when I'm through with you and your little legend, I shall rule this province!"

"No!" Po exclaimed and opened the scroll. "It's just you and me now, Junjie." And he started reading the scripts of it.

Before he could even finish, a gold light erupted from the scroll, nearly blinding his sight. He felt lots of tickles in his belly as the light shone brighter until eventually fading out. Po slowly lowered his arms with a blank expression, his best friends and master watching his reaction to the powerful scroll.

"This... is... AWESOME!" Po exclaimed excitedly and clapped his paws, causing a large shockwave to push Junjie back.

The fox got on his knees, severely impacted by the panda's new powers.

"What?!"

Po came in with a flying kick and struck the evil fox. He backflipped to get back on his tiny feet and countered Po's attacks one by one, but the panda proved himself powerful for him.

"Mist of Distraction!" Po chanted, and a huge mist brought visibility down to zero.

The old villain looked everywhere in order to attack, but wasn't able to see a thing.

"You can't catch me now, Junjie." Po taunted in a funny way. "Watay!" He yelled and hit him, throwing him out of the mist. Before he could get up, he was jammed down by Shifu.

"Still too slow, aren't you, Junjie?"

Po read on one of the scroll's scripts, finding an useful power to defeat Junjie.

"The Flipping Coin of Wishes?" He said, an a gold coin appeared on his paw.

Junjie laughed. "Foolish panda! You think a magic coin can stop me?!"

Po grinned. "If I wish to send you to Chorh-Gom Prison for good, then yeah." He flipped the coin, allowing its powers to build a portal that sucked Junjie in.

"NOOOO!" He yelled until everything turned white.

...

Peace reigned once again in the valley. At the barracks of the Jade Palace, Po, his master and his besties enjoyed lunch.

It was then when they heard a yawn coming from the halls. A tired Jian stretched her arms as she greeted the masters.

"Oh! Good morning, Jian." Said Po.

"Or should he say, good afternoon." Corrected Tigress.

"Did I overslept?" Jian asked with sleepy eyes.

"Junjie's paralyzing strike lasted minutes since the attack. You fell unconscious since then." Shifu explained.

Jian took a seat next to Tigress. "That Junjie guy's an annoyance! I can't believe he wanted to use me as bait so he could take over the Jade Palace."

"Luckily, that's never gonna' happen." Said Mantis.

Jian smiled. Thinking about what she told them before, she narrowed her eyes down.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you."

Everybody stopped and listened to Jian.

"What if I told you that I'm not from this world? That I'm a person from a world out of this world and that all of you are characters in a movie?"

The masters' response was big eyes and dropped jaws. Even Master Shifu felt surprised, _very_ surprised.

Po's reaction was different than the others.

"Whoa! Is that true? Do I look awesome?"

"Yes."

"Whoa! That must be so cool! To be part of an awesome world with awesome characters and have an adventure full of awesomeness!"

Jian giggled. "So it is, Po."

"Am I the only one skeptic about this?" Asked Tigress.

"You can't deny it, Tigress. I'm sure that even you'd look awesome as a character!"

"But you all are!" Jian laughed.

Everyone laughed as Tigress crossed her arms.

...

"Hiya!"

Jian practiced what she had been taught with a bamboo staff at the Training Hall. She was still unable to explain everyone the rest of her story, but that was until they all showed up.

"Jian." Tigress called and approached her.

"Tigress. I, uh..." Jian looked away, afraid of her.

Tigress just smiled and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"You saved us from Junjie. You deserve both my forgiveness and my respect." She tapped her fist on her paw and slightly bowed before Jian. The white tigress blushed hard, but then hugged Tigress with all her heart. Tigress's eyes grew big.

"The girl who inhabited my body will always miss you." Jian said, impressing Tigress and everyone else there.

"Wha-? Jian?" Tigress acted funny as she checked on the white feline.

"It's me! The real me! And just to let you know, this timeline never existed."

"What? Wait, that's kinda confusing." Said Po.

"Can I have the scroll back, please?"

"What?!" Po yelled with sadness. "But you just entrusted me with it!"

"No, the other girl did." Jian corrected, taking the scroll off his paws. Po wanted to cry, but tried not to.

Reading through it, Jian summoned a portal of space-time which erased everything that had happened during the other girl's stay in her body.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again soon!" Jian said and disappeared into the light.

* * *

I gasped and sat up, only to find myself back in my room, on Earth, my world.

I was no longer Jian, and I was no longer a white tigress. I was human again.

My room was nicely done as if nothing ever happened. I found my cookies and my milk next to me as well as the remote control. My TV was on, and the episode was still streaming.

"That was the BEST ADVENTURE EVER!" I shouted, jumping on my bed happily.

Paying attention to the TV, I watched what seemed to be the final scene of that episode, The Legendary Outsider. The scene displayed the white tigress walking into the mountains.

"And so, Jian, the Legendary Outsider, began a new journey to find a warrior worth trusting with the ancient Secret Scroll of Wei Qiang." Po narrated.

"Po! That legend is a myth!" Exclaimed Tigress.

I heard Po sigh. "Trust me, Tigress. She's as real as a dumpling." Then his stomach growled. "Ooh, I'm hungry. Who's uo for noodles?"

Then the episode ended and the TV went black.

 **A/N: It's complete! The Legendary Outsider has finally come to its conclusion!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and for your support, guys! But this isn't over! Soon I'll be writing an alternate version for The Legendary Outsider, but it won't take place in the Legends of Awesomeness universe. ;)**

 **Until next time, Skadoosh!**


End file.
